


Hot Buttered Harry

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets all buttered up, but it's Snape who gets slippery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Buttered Harry

**Title:** Hot Buttered Harry  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry gets all buttered up, but it's Snape who gets slippery.  
 **Word Count:** ~1000  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** Watersports.  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #6: Hot Buttered Rum.  
 **Beta:** [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/). Thanks also to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/) for holding my hand.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hot Buttered Harry

~

“Would you like another drink, Harry?” Molly asked. At his nod, she ladled more hot buttered rum into his mug and patted his head before moving on to offer some to the next guest.

Everyone at the Weasley holiday party seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Severus, who was siting in the corner smirking at all and sundry as he told stories.

Harry chuckled. It was clear that the Weasley kids all had him figured out; they were all demanding stories, and he was mellow enough that he was actually regaling them with outrageous tales. Said mellowness having a lot to do with the hot buttered rum he, too, was sipping, Harry was sure.

Leaning against the wall, Harry watched as Severus finished his story and, standing, took a dramatic bow to the enthusiastic applause he was given. Stepping away Severus approached him. “Harry,” he murmured as he drew near. “You’re staring.”

“I can’t help it,” Harry replied, holding out his hand. “I can’t resist a tall men telling tales.”

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Isn’t that a man who tells tall tales?”

“They’re both appealing,” Harry admitted, moving in for a snog.

Severus allowed it, but pulled away before it could get too heated. “Later,” he whispered, eyes burning with promise.

“Come everyone!” Molly cried over the din. “Time for pudding!”

“For which you made extra rum sauce, fortunately,” Severus reminded Harry, sotto voce.

Shivering at that memory, Harry clung to Severus’ hand as they walked in for dessert.

Unfortunately, Harry underestimated the effect of Molly’s potent hot buttered rum. Only a hour later found him slurring his words, stumbling as he tried to negotiate the formerly easily navigable Burrow. Severus, of course, took charge of the situation immediately. “Time to go, Harry,” he insisted after Harry began telling the same story for the third time to a blinking Luna.

“But--”

“It’s all right, Harry.” Luna smiled beatifically at him. “I know why you can’t remember. All those Wrackspurts in your head must make it difficult.”

“Indeed.” Severus collected Harry’s arm. “Say goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight, Harry,” Harry said, giggling.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Brat,” he muttered, but he was smiling. “Come on.”

~

Once they finally said their goodbyes, and fortunately, no one seemed to pay much mind to Harry’s inebriated state, Severus got him outside and he Apparated them home. “A shower for you, I think,” he said when they arrived.

“Mmm, love showers wiff you,” Harry said, swaying on his feet.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I shan’t be in there with you.”

Harry pouted. “Why not? I’ll make it fun. Promise.” He tried to leer but it only made him look constipated.

Severus sighed. “Very well. I suppose I should bathe before bed, too,” he conceded.

Manoeuvring himself and Harry out of their clothes and into the shower was no small feat; apparently Harry became quite horny when he was drunk. Severus filed that information away for use later as he gently batted away Harry’s gropes.

“Need to pee,” Harry declared as soon as Severus got one of his feet into the shower. “All that brum--butter--buttery rum--”

“That’s all right.” Severus guided him forward. “You can do it in here.”

Harry’s eyes went round. “Oh, d’you know what I read th’other day?” he said, almost stumbling in head first.

“No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Severus stepped in behind Harry and shut the door before spelling the water on.

“Sometimes people like t’pee on each other.” Harry looked horrified. “I don’ get it.”

“Don’t you?” Severus stood under the spray of the shower and regarded Harry for a moment. “Perhaps you should try it before you say that.”

Harry swayed for a moment. “Huh?”

Stepping closer, Severus ran his hand over Harry’s shoulder and down his arm before clasping his hand. “Try it,” he murmured. “Piss on me and see if you like it.”

“I-- But--” Harry looked scared. “I couldn’t.”

Severus shrugged. “Why not? We’re already in the shower, so what better place?”

“But it would be disgusting.” Harry wrinkled his nose. “Dirty.”

“Hm.” Severus’ other hand was fondling Harry’s arse. “No more dirty than some other things you’ve expressed interest in.” He smiled and, dipping his head, snogged Harry deeply before pulling back. “Remember the first time you sucked me?”

“Y-yes.” Harry eyes went unfocussed. “That was great. Didn’t think it would be so hot.”

“This may be just like that,” Severus whispered against his mouth. “Don’t you want to know?”

“Severus,” Harry groaned. “Oh God.”

“Do it,” Severus murmured. “Do it.”

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned against Severus and said, “Help me.”

“How?”

Harry, nuzzling Severus’ neck, took his hand and placed it on his cock, which was already half-hard. _Not that reluctant, then,_ Severus thought, stroking gently. “Relax,” he urged. “Just let go.”

With Severus encouraging him with low words, Harry finally did, urinating onto Severus’ leg with Severus’ hand milking his prick as he did so. Severus moaned softly, getting hard as the warm fluid, so much hotter than the water cascading down on them, trickled over his skin. “Yes,” he hissed.

“Oh,” Harry whispered, shivering in Severus’ arms as the last few droplets left him. “That was--”

“Did you like it?” Severus asked, backing him against the tile wall. Bending his head, Severus sucked Harry’s Adam’s apple into his mouth before moving along his jaw and to his lips. “Did you?”

“It was okay.” Harry was looking up at him now and seemed much more sober. “I think _you_ liked it more than I did. Do you want to pee on me now?”

Thrusting his erection against Harry, Severus smirked. “No, I want to fuck you. Is that acceptable?”

“Mm, acceptable isn’t the word I’d use.” Harry grinned up at him and hooked his leg around Severus’ thigh. “But as I said before, I do love a tall man with a good line.”

~


End file.
